Split Second
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: She wanted a family. He had one. But would it be enough? BAKE!


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hey! So, this is my first ever Bake! **_

_**Tell me if you love it! **_

_**R&R please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own the idea. That is all. **_

_It seemed like all the people she loved were leaving. Some were gone forever, some only for a few days. Like her beautiful little girl Angie, of whom she had to give back to her real mother and father. And her best friend Peyton, who mysteriously disappeared with Lucas after a random late night phone call. Her mother, even though Brooke knew in her heart that Victoria couldn't possibly consider herself a mother, she tried to think the best of her. _

_Everyone she loved was leaving. _

_Brooke Davis never had a family. Her mother simply threw her credit card at her for her birthdays and her father was never around or listening to care. She was an only child, brought up in a broken home with no control. She never had a family, and now, by age twenty-two, a family was all she wanted. She just needed to find the right person. _

_She sighed as she stared at her flickering computer screen. Scrolling up and down her "Clothes over Bro's" website and fixing errors. She clicked the x in the red box and decided she needed to go out for some coffee. A little walk would do her some good. She slipped into her heels and tugged at her shirt before exiting her home, locking it behind her. _

_She sighed as she felt the warm North Carolina air flowing through her. She smiled as she heard her heels clicking away at the pavement as she got closer and closer to the coffee shop. She jumped up onto the stairs as she entered it, the bell ringing signaling someone was entering. She walked to the counter were she was greeted by a teenage girl, smiling happily as Brooke took her order. "Extra foam please." She added to her latté, and the girl, whose nametag read Autumn, nodded at her and handed it over. Brooke walked over to a seat beside the window and sat down, smiling as she took a sip of the foaming latte. _

_The bell rang again as a husky male walked in. Brooke smiled as she heard a little girl's voice talking to her father. But when he answered back, it was something about his voice...it was familiar. Brooke looked up, and lost her breath. It was Jake. Jake Jagielski. She hadn't seen him in four years! She smiled at the little girl she remembered as Jenny. She looked so much like her dad. Tall, brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. Brooke looked at Jake and smiled. "Hey stranger." Brooke said, getting up from her chair, Jake's eyes darted over to her. _

_After the look of confusion, a smile took over his face. "Brooke Davis? Long time no see." He said, walking over and briefly hugging her. "Hey Jake! Were have you been?" Brooke asked, smiling at him. She never realized how cute he was. "I've been in Savannah with Jenny. Oh, Jenny, this is my old friend Brooke." Jake introduced to his daughter. "Hi Brooke. I'm Jenny Jagielski and I am six and a half years old!" She proudly introduced, and Brooke smiled at her. "Really? The last time I saw you were just a baby!" Brooke said, smiling at the little girl. "Well, I grew up!" Jenny said happily, and Jake chuckled. "You sure did!" Brooke said smiling. _

"_So Jake, how long you staying here for?" She asked, and he smiled. "Actually, I just bought a house here. After I won custody and Nikki took off, I figured I could come home." Brooke smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. I missed you, Jagielski. I think everyone did." Jake smiled sadly. "Everyone but one person." Brooke shot him a confused look. "Who wouldn't..." She trailed off when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "Peyton." She whispered, and he nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry." She said, and he nodded. "It's okay." He said smiling. "So, anyways, I actually have to go check on my mom...um, can I...have your number?" He said, and Brooke nodded. "Sure. It's great to see you again." Brooke said, slipping out a piece of paper from her Clothes over Bro's handbag and handing it to him. Brooke smiled at him, then looked down at Jenny. "It's great to see you again Jenny!" Jenny smiled at her. "Thank you Miss. Davis!" Jenny said, and Brooke giggled. "She is adorable." She said, and Jake smiled. "Thanks. See you later." He said, holding Jenny's hand as they walked out the door. _

_Brooke smiled to herself as Jake and Jenny walked across the street, hand in hand, happier then ever. And she realized that she wanted that in her life. She wanted a family, she wanted that family. _

_The Jagielski family had always been Peyton's, but now that she was with Lucas again, and Brooke was in need of someone to love, they could be hers. No harm right? _

_She smiled as she got that familiar butterfly feeling in her stomach. The feeling she always got when she knew that this person meant something to her. She had it with Lucas, Chase, but she never thought Tree Hill's own Jake Jagielski would have her smiling and giggling like the school-girl she once was. _

_She took another sip of her latte as she strolled the streets of Tree Hill, remembering familiar faces and places, heart aches and heart breaks. All of it. She smiled as she came to her old high school, Tree Hill High. The school that in so little time, had taught her so much. She sighed until she felt a hand don her shoulder. "Hey!" She turned around to face Haley and Nathan, with a excited Jamie by Nathan's feet. "Hey Haley. How are you?" Brooke said hugging her. "I'm great. You okay?" Haley asked, and Brooke nodded, smiling at Nathan then getting down to Jamie's height. "Aunt Brooke! Guess what? Momma and Daddy and I are going to the park! See my cape?" Jamie said, grabbing a hold on his familiar red cape behind his back. "I'm gonna be superman!" Jamie said proudly, and Brooke smiled. "Superman? Does that mean you can fly?" She gasped and smiled at him, and he nodded. _

_Haley and Nathan smiled as Brooke and Jamie continued to talk away about superheroes. And once again, Brooke found herself wanting this life so bad. _

_After an hour with Haley, Nathan and Jamie at the park, which Jamie had insisted, Brooke headed home and relaxed on the couch. Silence. She hated silence. Over the years of her parents always absent, she had gotten used to it. But she wanted to have a noisy household and many things to do and children to chase around and chaos to pause. But instead, she heard silence. _

_Until that phone rang two weeks later. _

_Have you ever had the feeling, that one split second feeling, when you know exactly how something is going to happen or what someone is going to say? Well, in case you haven't, in this instant, Brooke Davis knew it was Jake calling her. She didn't look at caller ID and she didn't answer it on the first ring, she just knew. _

_She smiled as she reached for it. Trying to act casual, she answered a dull "Hello." She heard ragged breathing on the other end, Jake's breathing, and she smiled. "Hey Brooke. Listen, my mom just got sent to the hospital today, is it okay if Jenny stays with you for a couple hours?" He asked quickly, and Brooke got concerned. "What happened!?" She asked worriedly, and he paused. "She had a heart attack." He replied brokenly, and she wanted to cry. "Okay, yeah sure, I'll take Jenny. No problem." Jake sighed. "Thank you, Brooke. I'll be there soon. See you." He said, hanging up quickly. _

_Brooke smiled and looked around. And then she realized, she only had baby stuff! Jenny was six! What do six year olds like? Barbie dolls? Mickey Mouse? What? She picked up her floor and turned on Hannah Montana just in time when the doorbell rang. She jogged to the door where a brown haired Jenny Jagielski and her father stood at the door. "Hey Jenny! Come in sweetheart." Brooke said, directing Jenny inside as she walked outside to talk to Jake. "Hey, what happened?" She asked, and he wiped away his tears. Brooke shut her eyes with pain. She hated seeing boys cry, it made her feel weak. "I got there, and she was lying on the floor..." He said, choking on his tears. Brooke felt weak again. She wanted to cry for him. She couldn't think of the right words to say, so she just leant up and hugged him, resting her arms around his broad shoulders while he did the same with her hips. "It's gonna be okay, Jake." She whispered, and he nodded. _

"_How about, after the hospital, you come over here okay? It'll be okay." He nodded again and hugged her tighter. It was amazing that two hours after having just met again for the first time in four years, they seemed like they had been friends all along. She let him cry on her shoulder until he had to go. _

_Then Brooke went back inside with Jenny, who was clearly shaken by the whole event, only laughing slightly when something funny on Hannah Montana or Zoey 101 came on. By the end of it all, Jenny was snuggled under the covers with Brooke, fast asleep. Brooke stroked Jenny's hair and looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. She smiled as she heard Jenny whisper in her sleep, and pulled her closer._

_She heard footsteps come up her porch and pulled out of Jenny's grasp, setting her down on the couch as Jake approached the doorstep. Brooke jogged over to the door and opened it quietly, smiling sadly when she saw his face. _

_Have you ever had that moment, that one spilt second feeling, that the world could be perfect? I know I have. Brooke looked into his eyes and her heart started racing, a feeling that felt so abandoned to her. He looked inside, looking for his daughter. "She's asleep on the couch." Brooke said, motioning him to the lounge chairs inside her living room. Jake held his head in his hands as he spoke. "I don't know what to do, Brooke." He said, brokenly. "Jake..." Brooke said resting her hand on his leg. "You don't need to know right now. Your mom will be okay right?" Jake nodded and sighed. "I just, I should be strong, for Jenny I know but...I'm lost everyone I love! I lost Nikki; I lost Peyton, and almost my mom!" He said, trying not to cry. _

"_Jake, you didn't lose me. I'm still here. I love you." She whispered, he looked up sharply. Brooke's eyes opened wide. What the hell did she just say? She closed her eyes and sighed. "Jake I..." _

_And his lips were on hers. His lips were so soft as they caressed her sensitive lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her closer by her hips, so she was kneeling above him on his chair. They continued kissing, smiling as they caught their breath then continued, both forgetting Jenny was asleep just feet away. She kissed him softly, learning his abandoned taste as one hand cupped his cheek. They soon pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes. _

"_That was..." Brooke said, unsure of herself. "That was...um..." He said, trying to find words. "That was amazing." Brooke whispered, smiling. Jake smiled back as she spoke. "Jake, I've I have my fashion line and millions of dollars, but there is a hole in my heart where love and family should be. I want you and Jenny to be my family, Jake. Ever since I saw you in that coffee shop weeks ago I just...knew. Have you ever had that feeling? Where you just know?" Jake smiled. "Yeah, I have." He whispered, slowly, sensitively. Brooke smiled. "I like you, Jake. I really do." She said smiling again as she hugged him. "Well, I like you too, Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled as she kissed his cheek. _

_And Jenny opened her eyes. _

"_Daddy!" She said happily, and Jake broke apart from Brooke. Brooke jumped off of Jake and walked around, hopefully hiding what they had been doing. "Daddy!" Jenny said, hugging her father. "Hey baby girl." Jake said kissing his daughter's hair. Jenny looked at Brooke. "Mama!" She said, hugging her legs. _

_Have you ever had that moment, that spilt second moment, when all your dreams came true? _

_**Authors Note: **_

_**My first Bake! **_

_**Love me or hate me! **_


End file.
